Joey and Lauren - Chain Reaction
by lozxtitchx
Summary: What happens when Joey goes to see Lauren whilst she's in police custody as Tanya, Max and Jack get her bail money together? P.S, tissues MAY be needed!


JOEY'S POV:

Things had hit an all time low for Lauren. She'd punched Lucy and had been arrested and was currently sitting in police custody until Uncle Max, Tanya and Uncle Jack could come up with her bail money. Standing outside the police station I sighed, wondering how things had got so messed up in the space of a few months. We'd been happy, or at least I thought we had…

Stepping inside the station I walked to the reception desk…

"Can I help you?" an officer asked, raising an eyebrow as they turned to face me

"I'm here to see Lauren Branning" I informed him, smiling weakly

"I'll need to ask her if she wants to see you first. Name?" he questioned

"Joey, Joey Branning" I replied

Nodding, he walked off through a door at the other end of the reception desk…

LAUREN'S POV:

Sitting in the interview room was boring. I was waiting for Mum, Dad and Uncle Jack to get my bail money together. The door opened and I stood up…

"Sit down, Branning" the officer stated "you've got a visitor. A Joey Branning?"

"He can come in" I informed him, smiling warmly

Nodding, he left the room again and I had to resist the urge to jump and down. He'd come to see me…

JOEY'S POV:

Following the officer down the corridor, he opened the door for me, letting me step inside, shutting it behind me…

"You came?" she questioned, smiling weakly

"Of course I came, Lauren" I sighed "how's your hand?"

"Sore but I'll live, just" she replied, mimicking words I'd use on her previously, both of us smiling at the memory

"Why did you do it, eh?" I asked, sitting down at the table opposite her

"You heard what she was saying, Joey. She was gloating, riling me" she proclaimed

"I know. But could you not have kept your emotions in check? Lauren, look around at where you are. You could go to prison" I sighed

"Uncle Jack's said Lucy's not going to press charges. I don't know how that's happened" she admitted "I just saw red, Joey. She makes me so angry"

"I know" I admitted, reaching across the table, covering my hand with hers, her clenched fist relaxing immediately

"Why did you come, Joey?" she questioned after a few moments of silence

"I wanted to see how you were. What happens to you now, eh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" she admitted "Mum's probably gonna ground me, insist that I get help"

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing?" I suggested "you need to talk to someone, babe"

"I like a drink every now and then, so what?" she asked

"But it's not just one or two, is it? Patrick told me you drank half a bottle of wine to yourself in fifteen minutes at the allotments. That's not healthy, babe. You'll land yourself in hospital if you're not careful"

"Maybe I should carry on and then I wouldn't be a burden to everyone else" she replied

"Don't you dare say that" I proclaimed, making her flinch "you're not a burden to anyone, especially not me"

"Then why did you dump me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because" I sighed "I can't stand watching you hurt yourself day after day. I don't make you half as happy as you think I do"

"You do, Joey" she informed me "but it just needs to be us, me and you. Everyone is always gonna have an opinion and I'm not strong enough to hear them say bad things about what we had when it felt so right. You can go to the gym and take it out on a punch bag. What choice do I have? Oh yeah, the booze"

"What about your art? Your Mum told me you used to use that as your escape. Why not now?" I questioned

"It's not fun anymore, drinking is" she admitted

"Throwing up and having to spend all day in bed? Yeah, sounds like a right laugh" I sighed

"Okay, maybe not that bit but the buzz I have when I drink is. I forget about everything, all the troubles in life. Drinking is a form of lying, it's my escape, Joey" she explained

"So you're saying lying hurts less?" I inquired

"Pretty much, yeah. No one gets hurt for a while. But then everything crashes down. Look at you and me" she stated

"You weren't just to blame, babe" I sighed "there were lots of factors"

"First time round, yeah. Second time around it was all me" she sighed "I'm sorry"

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Everything" she replied "making you worry about me, breaking your heart, trying to kiss you"

"I'd have kissed you if you'd have been sober" I admitted, licking my suddenly dry lips

"Really?" she questioned, her head looking up from where it had been focused on the table

I nodded, signalling yes… "Just like the day after we kissed for the first time. I didn't, I don't wanna take advantage of you, Lo. You mean too much to me"

"Tell me, what can I do to make things right between us again?" she asked

"You can't, babe" I admitted, running my hands through my hair "there's nothing you can do"

"There must be, Joey. Please. Just tell me what I've gotta do and I'll do it, I swear" she begged

"You need help, Lauren. And not just from us, but from a professional. A person who can break down your walls and see the real you, just like I do every time I look at you" I stated

"Okay, I'll get help. If that's what it takes for us to be us again I'll get help" she replied

"Saying it and doing it are two really different things, babe" I sighed "you've got to mean it"

"I do mean it, Joe, I do" she assured me "as soon as I'm out of here I'm telling Mum and Dad I need help"


End file.
